republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IVIonsterSniper
"Welcome, little one. This is your first day. Your designation will be . We expect great things from you. You have been born into dangerous times. A sharp mind will be the key to survival. But as often as not, it will be your inherent physical traits that win the day. And in this regard, you will be superior to your more common brethren. For you are a commando, something truly special. Your weapons, your armor, and most importantly, your brothers. The aiwha of our world hunt in pods to bring down much larger prey. So too, will you join your brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic. Now, join your pod, and embrace your destiny as their leader. Join Delta Squad: Delta 40, your foundation, a pure and uncomplicated soldier; 62, the heart and soul of your team; and 07, the fiercest hunter of all your brethren. You are each a piece of a whole person, and the Republic will call on you to defend, and give your lives if need be." Olarom/Welcome Su cuy'gar! Welcome to Republic Commando wiki! You may edit whenever you like, weather you got a Republic Commando products or not. But we do have rules in this wiki though: 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Behind the Scene" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. No Sock Puppetry 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. Be nice to each other, so please, no rude remarks. 7. Have Fun! Alright Trooper, good luck. Anakin Skyobiliviator Oya! yup. yeah... I haven't edited on here in a few days, since I'm busy or on other wikis... JerryWiffle 23:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks, man...hope you stay, note: I currently don't have RC but I know its a good game and I shouldn't let such a beauty go to waste in the wikia world. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Language. Watch your language. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blank Page Snipe, (mind if I call you that?) blank articles don't count as true articles, put something in them, even if it's a stub. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go right on ahead. Can you change your Sig? I have to type in your name every time I want to go to your profile page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I can try. Go to "My Preferences" when you hover your mouse over your name tab on the top right corner. Then go to signature, type in something, maybe "MonsterSniper" or "I\/IonsterSniper" in the box, make sure''' not 'to click Custom Signature. and then you scroll to the bottom and click save. Then try again. If your name glow blue, it worked. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Heh... Look who stole my style of a very long signature...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Still... a long sig. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) New text style Do you think this text will look good in this wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't find a page to make? Begin making pages about all the redlinks and RC booksMand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Fanon this is not a fanon wiki, so no fan made contents. The wiki text is going to be applied if you like it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Beta, Gamma, Eta, Talons of the Republic, Assault Commado, Etc. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool Now what are you going to do with it? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Names suggestions Sniper: Snipe Unnamed Leader: Larun Volkner Unnamed Jedi Genereal: Hilic Mandal Yup. Need a name for something and you can come to me...(I made those name up)Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think it is coming soon I just send a request. PS: Type in the box above the publish button to make headlines! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Source Your articles look great, but need sources. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ? For what? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You are welcome. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) FF Hmm... I'd say like go on a mission to weaken the Seperatist defenses, such as a base on a planet that is a Seperatist stronghold, like Geonosis or Cato Neimodia (spelling?). 'JerryWiffle ''' 00:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey, man, if you want some page deleted put in the delete template. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Jango You can make a page on jango, but for all the ARCs you listed add them all into a page called "Advance Recon Commando." There you can add all the ARC guys into one page. And thanks for the apology, I thought you where angry at me for something...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sire that's right, all the ARC in one page. BTW, mind if I ask you to help me contribute to my new ARC wiki ? Imps go right on ahead, the more articles, the better. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nah ARC and RC are quite...different and this is about a game, so it is helped by the games wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man And can you pass this news to Jerry too? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well... Add a page for all the ARC name you know and add sources, if you don't know the source, put in category "Need Source" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Null Yes, I mean all. But not fan made ones please. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I think I will have a fanon corner where people can share their ideas with other people. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am going to be nicer than other user and don't ban you. (Wikia rule disallow users under the age of 14). I am sorry but I cannot provide my age to you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC)